


Surfacing

by Cat_With_a_Quill



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Come on, Drabble, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Virgil is anxious, did you see Virgil's face?, he looked more anxious than when he realized Patton was Deceit, his eyeshadow was as dark as DWIT, it's been driving me crazy, please, thinly veiled theorizing, would someone acknowledge the endcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_With_a_Quill/pseuds/Cat_With_a_Quill
Summary: Virgil is anxious about something Thomas said, more because of who probably gave him the thought than what was actually said.
Kudos: 20





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this becaues I'm mildly annoyed everyone seems to be ignoring Virgil's face pre-"AH, DEMON!" at the end of the endcard? Maybe. 
> 
> Yes. The answer is yes. 
> 
> If you've seen any analysis of it that you can point me to, I'd probably enjoy that.

Virgil’s foot tapped incessantly against the floor of his room. His music was barely helping. He could only hope his personal anxiety over this wasn’t affecting Thomas, the host would get suspicious if he noticed.

He couldn’t get his mind off of what had happened. Granted, he wouldn’t have been able to anyway, but at least without this it would have been because he’d still have felt all fluttery from meeting Nico. Bats above, that man had charm. He’d played off of Thomas so easily, like they’d known each other for ages, yet every sentence brought up a new fact about him that just drew Thomas in that much further… 

_Are we ready for this?_

Virgil had more important things to worry about now. 

Things had been going so _well,_ why did _he_ have to choose today to show his influence? 

_Perhaps it’s not the wisest thing to expect so much._

That could have been Logan. Virgil hoped beyond hope that _that one_ , at least, had been the logical side. But…

 _Okay, okay… Yeah… Right…_

No, damn it, shit, no. It could have been anything else, any _one_ else and it’d be better. Hell, Virgil would have preferred it if Janus had stepped in, maybe if Thomas had said something more selfish. At least then he wouldn’t have to deal with- 

_Are we ready for this?_

The question echoed in Virgil’s mind. The look on Thomas’ face. He hadn’t even realized what had been said at first, he’d been so deep in butterfly-mode he hadn’t processed it. But there was no denying it anymore. 

_Join me! No thinking!_

Did Roman know? He had to know, right? He had to know it wasn’t Virgil that gave Thomas that thought, that… he didn’t even know the word for it. Worry? Virgil was supposed to be worry. Right? Or was that just another thing he’d convinced himself of to try to hide-

To hide-

…

Where was the line even drawn? Where did anxiety stop and simple worry or pessimism or _whatever the hell it was_ begin? He’d never quite understood. 

This… 

This was bad. 

_He_ was surfacing more clearly. Thomas would notice it wasn’t one of them, one of the ones he knew about, soon enough. 

He was coming to the forefront.

And there was nothing Virgil could do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I have a _list_ of possibilities for what the Orange side could be and, full disclosure, I'm one of those people who thinks Rage or Wrath or anything of the sort is unlikely. I think it's possible, but unlikely. If you'll let me rant, then look: 
> 
> Rage is an emotion. In some people, like those with anger issues or disorders that cause in increase in anger or such, it could be seen as a part of their personalities, but for Thomas, I don't think so. The sides are personality facets, and I don't think many of us would describe Thomas as an angry person. He's logical, creative, anxious, morally steadfast and emotional, somewhat selfish and deceptive (aren't we all) and a bit... random. But not angry, at least, not to my knowledge. And then there's this freaking endcard. Where Thomas has what seems to be a worried thought that, quite obviously, was not provided by either Virgil or Roman (either would have contributed it directly, not through Thomas).
> 
> If you want to further discuss this with me please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your opinions, counterarguments, personal theories, etc. I'm not saying rage is 100% wrong after all, in fact I find a lot of the arguments for rage to be interesting and rather thought through and intelligent, I just personally find it unlikely. Possible, brag that you were right and I was wrong if it ends up that it is, but unlikely. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have a great day!


End file.
